creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Albia Atlas
Address: http://albia.tripod.com/ *'Webmaster': Unknown *'Ran from/to': Last updated Monday, October 13, 1997 Summary of Content Links to Creatures 1 websites, most no longer available. (But an interesting look into Creatures past.) *3uds Creatures Home: Click da link! *A Creatures Web Page: This one is in both French & English *Age of Albia: Zah! I suggest you go here NOW!!! *Albia Institute Of Clinical Pathology And Pharmacology: Specializes in sick Norns *Alexander Lammle's Homepage: Lots of cob files and more *Adventures in Nornsitting! Describes the lives and personalities (with pictures) of their Norns! *Article1's Creatures Page: The purpose of this site is to produce more of this type of Norn, with white hair and pink ears. *Ashleys Creatures Page: Some Norns *Birth's Creature Page: Norn Downloads *Blind Chickens Odd Creatures Place: Lot's of incredibly WEIRD Norns *Breeder: A small, organized Creature page *Breed's Creature Page Check it out! objects and Norns to download, funny tricks, info, and more *Broods Creatures Page: Broods personal cobs including smokes for our Norns! *Burgersumthins Creatures Page: A really neat Creatures site! *Caverns Creatures: Lots of GREAT cobs created by Marc Boehler! *Chris Huelsbecks Creatures Page: Download Chris's Norn family. *The Chronicles of Nornia (website): A Creatures site which is great for those new to Creatures. Find maps/table of herbs/cobs/tips and more *Chupacas Creatures Site: Visit and you shall see~ *The College of Albia: This web site is dedicated to the study of Norns and the Artificial Life game called Creatures. *The Creature Exchange: Loads of Norns to download (including some pretty freaky ones) plus tips and info *The Creatures Crib: Norns, cool ..gifs, soon there should be cobs available *Creatures happy funland: Tips, downloads, chat *Creatures Hotel: Lots of click-able maps, Great original COBs, the swat Norn stories *Creatures In The Mist: Lots of cute unregistered Norns to download *Creatures Managerie: A smallish Creatures page *The Creatures Oasis: A nice little Norn oasis with Norn/grendel/cob downloads *Creatures on the Web: Lots of cool Norns to download. more coming soon *Creatures Tribes: Join the Creatures Tribes! *A Creatures Web Page: This one is in both French & English *Creatures World 97: Ongoing Norn experiments *Creatures Zone: Lots of Norns and a few grendels to download. *Creatures: The Hatchery: This is an excellent page for creatures lovers everywhere! *Creatures: The Web Tree Project: This is a sort of new page. It has potential!! *Creatures:Jack's Creatures Site: Dedicated to Visual basic & Creatures *Cumbus's Creatures: Has his/her Norns reviewed and shown ready to download. *Dan's Norn's Page: Go look for yourself! *Davidpl's Creatures Page: A nice Creatures page *Diana's Creature Page: This one is defiantly worth a look! *Discover Creatures: Pretty Coooool. *DMN's Creatures Page: Norns/grendels cobs, utilities, pictures, chat..*very* nice *Emmy's Creatures: I really liked this one! Lots of cool Norns! 10 Lobed Norns This is a good creatures page with..yup you guessed it! ten lobed Norns. *Enclave 23: Wow this is a rarely known Creatures page! *Equinoxes Unofficial Creatures Page: Some downloads.....good page. *Flarnys Creatures Page: Flarny's Norns, Flarny's tips *The Flip Side: Experiments, picture gallery, FlipSides Creatures Ltd. List of lots of other people's cob/FAQ's and a big list of links! (I shall fight back and add more links:) *Foxtails Creatures Site: Has a utilities page with all (or most) of Cyberlife's utilities and updates, and foxtails Norns. *Frimlins Kiwi Creatures: This Page ROCKS! We love it! loads of cobs and everything else *Frimlins Nook: Has the story of his Norns! *geNorNics: Dedicated to deciphering the format and structure of the Norn genome, for the truly mad Creatures scientist or breeder. *Glens Creatures Page: Download Glens Norns *Good Norning Institute: This Creatures page is a MUST see to believe! loads of everything! *The Grendal/Grenorn Page: Dedicated to grendel/Gre/Norns *Hacking Creatures: Read the title and I think you will know what this sites about :) *The Hadley Clan: Norn downloads with pictures and descriptions of each Norn available. *Highlanders Creature's Page: This page is dedicated to Immortal Norn's! *Ich Bin Ein Norn: Creatures humor, tips and more! *Kats Early Adopters Site: This Page Has Everything! *Katy's Creature Site: Download Katy's Norn family. *Linda's Creatures Page: A small yet attractive Creatures page. *Lirans Creature's Site: A beautiful page dedicated to our furry friends- Creatures. *Lordfly's Creatures Emporium: Another NEW Creatures Page! *MacNorns: A very cool MAC Creatures site! has lots of cool stuff for/about Creatures for Mac. *MAD SCIENTISTS Page: The Creatures Page: Members of the EA program. (search every nook and cranny for Norns!) *Matt's Creature Page: This Page Deserves an Award! *Matt's Creatures Page: Has the story of his Norns lives! plus you can download them. *Mikes Creatures Page: This has a list of WEIRD downloadable Norns! Do you have a bald Norn yet??? *Mindscapes Creatures Page: The company that will bring creatures to the US *The New Generation: A NEW Creatures page! I think this'll be a good one:) *Nialls Cyber Home: Hopefully more creatures stuff on it's way. *Nooga's Guide to Creatures: Cool Page. *The Norn Adoption Agency: This page is updated daily! *Norn Adoption Clinic: Come and adopt some Norns *Norn Area 11: Hang out at the Creatures Cafe, the creatures hospital, the Creatures playpen... *Norn Express: Creatures page under construction I think. *The Norn Farm: Pictures and descriptions of the Norn farmers Norns. *The Norn Genome Project: Has Norns with with incredibly weird genes! a list of weird genes with descriptions, and a genome journal *The Norn Hospital: Bring in your ill Norns and I guess they'll cure em! *The Norn House: Not much there YET. *Norn Invasion: The Truth is out there. Norns will take over Earth! *The Norn Relm: Yet another page dedicated to the lovable creatures called Norns *The Norn Underground: The owner of this page regularly creates AMAZING objects and more and posts em on his AMAZING PAGE! *Norno Landia: Norn packs to download, tips/tricks, Norn packs, other Creatures downloads. and it's all for the Mac version of Creatures! *Nornotek: Wow! I think that I'm the only one to have this page listed...for now at least! *Norns and Grendle Paradise: Well read the title. *Norns Clan: A few Norns, tips/hints *The Norns Cyber Home!: Its back up and running better than ever *Norns ETC.: An exceptional Creatures page! go there:D *The Norns Nursing Home: A site dedicated to the care of handicapped Norns. *Norns R' Us: Creatures Tips, tools base, forum, news *Norns Spain: An excellent Creatures page! it is in English. *Norns Usa: Yay Norns Was released in the usa so it will take less time to buy it! (oh ya *ahem* this is a nifty site) *Official Creature Homepage: I Love This Page! *Oneilles Creatures Page: I give this site a B+ *Pat's Creatures Page: Creatures Chat *Pingz Nornz Page: COBs *Planet Norns: Some pretty cool creatures stuff *PosiCat's Creatures Page: Object suggestions, pictures, info, multi-user utility *The Purple Wolf Project An ongoing project, shrubbery, downloads and more. *Raptor Reds Albian Nursery: Download Raptor Reds Norns *Rowena's Incubator: This is a new Creatures page. Its a good one. *Sarahs Creature Shack: Norns to take away *SCI Creatures: A Creatures page with Hacks and Norns to download *Slinks Burrow Online: Sandra Linkletter's site.has ALL of the wonderful cobs that she has created,gene lab, reference library, creatures pictures and more! *The small Creatures Cob Download Page: Get the latest Cobs from Stefan Kuske *Spiffy Norn Page: Yet another Norn site...but it's a *spiffy* one! *Strange Genes: Add some strange genes to the gene pool *Sukey The Cat's Creatures Page: A cat that likes Creatures? oh..there is downloads and stuff:) *Super Happy Fun Page: Do the guy a favor and send him your spare change;) *Wim de Waele's Creatures Page I like this one! Norn adoption center, downloadable FAQ, cob files, maps, More *The World Tree: Message Board for Adopters (cool) *Yer Basic Creatures Site: A basic Creatures site Category:Websites